Engagements
by DarkMasterofCupcakes
Summary: Takes place in the same universe as Titleless. Lock has something very important to ask Shock, and she has some news for him as well. Lock/Shock, obviously.


He didn't really have much in the way of money.

In fact, he'd gotten the ring he was turning over in his hands from a gumball machine in the human realm.

They weren't actually allowed in the human realm, except on Halloween. This was because they would stand out too much on a normal day.

But, what Jack didn't know wouldn't hurt him. And he certainly wasn't telling anyone.

He sighed again and glanced at the ring.

It really wasn't much, but what could one expect for fifty cents? The entire thing was plastic, from the silver-looking ring itself, to the dark violet "stone" that was glued to it. Once again, it wasn't much.

He just hoped it was good enough for her to accept the offer. If she said yes, then later he'd get her something better. Or, at the very least, something made of actual metal.

That was if she even said yes to the proposal.

He still had to ask her.

What the hell was taking him so long?

He'd gotten the damned ring weeks ago, and he still hadn't asked her. Was he afraid that she would reject his offer?

Not really; he was actually fairly confident she would accept.

After all, they'd known each other for over twenty years, been dating for over two of those years…hell, they had a twenty-nine month old son together! If that didn't give them reason to stay together, nothing did.

Actually, to be perfectly honest, it wasn't Lock's fault he hadn't proposed yet; it was Shock's.

Or, to be more specific, it was the fault of whatever the hell was wrong with her.

For the past month or so, the witch had been getting sick several times a day. And, apparently, whatever it was had great sense of timing; whenever Lock tried to ask her to marry him, she'd rush into the bathroom and spend the next ten minutes puking before he could get two words out.

He needed someway to keep her in a room long enough for him to ask her.

Maybe he just needed some help. The only problem with that was finding somebody who wouldn't pry into what he was asking them to do.

Barrel was out of the question.

That left only one person who could possibly help Lock.

* * *

"Hey Creep, you wanna help me with something?" the devil asked the toddler boy.

Creep looked up from the cars he was crashing together. He nodded slightly at the question, his tail wagging slightly.

"Okay," Lock said, placing Creep on his lap as he explained the plan. "I need you to get your mom to come into my room for a little bit. Think you can do that?"

The purple-haired toddler seemed to consider this for several moments.

He wriggled his fingers and babbled nonsense words before turning to his father.

"Feh dollahs" he said finally.

Lock raised an eyebrow; why in the world would a two-year-old need five dollars?

He didn't even think Creep knew what money was good for!

"How about I just give you some candy?" he offered, hoping his son would think candy was as good as cash.

"Candy and dollah" Creep said, obviously wanting some money out of the deal.

Lock sighed; how pathetic would he be if he had to actually pay his son to help him propose to his mother?

He thought about the proposal for a moment, before finally agreeing to give the boy his candy, and saying he'd consider the dollar.

"Yeah…" Creep responded, sticking his thumb into his mouth.

Lock rolled his eyes somewhat; the kid wasn't stupid, but he had the attention span of a small insect.

Luckily for the devil, who should walk past the open door but the purple-haired witch herself?

"Mama!" shouted Creep, jumping off his father's lap and grabbing onto the skirt of his mother's dress. "Mama, Dada wanna talda you".

Shock smiled slightly; it was easy enough to tell what the toddler was trying to say. She spoke to Creep, but turned her face to Lock.

"That's fine…I need to talk to him anyway" she said, stifling a chuckle when Creep gave a quick nod and darted out of the room.

She closed the door behind the boy and walked to the bed, sitting down on it.

The devil glanced at her, looking curious.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow. He really had no clue what she could have to speak with him about.

"You can go first. You tell me, then I'll tell you" she said, waving her hand slightly as if to say she had nothing really important to say.

Lock looked at her for a second, still curious over what she had to tell him.

Still, he had wanted a chance to ask her this for weeks now and he wasn't going to waste it.

"Well…we've known each other for a long time….really long time. And, I don't really think either of us will be leaving anytime. Yeah…You know, I really suck at this, so…".

As he finished his very short ramble, Lock pulled out the plastic ring he'd placed in his pocket and handed it to her.

He hoped she would get what he was trying to say.

Judging by the look on her face, she did. Shock's mouth was slightly agape and her violet eyes were wide as she looked from the fake jewelry to her boyfriend.

Five minutes passed in silence, the longest five minutes ever in Lock's mind.

Unable to take the silence any longer, the devil finally broke it.

"Well…" he prompted, trying to get an answer out of her.

The witch looked away quickly, her eyes now half-lidded.

"I dunno…I'll have to think about it…" she said, sounding almost bored with what was going on. She was only able to keep that face for a couple moments before a small smile came onto her face and she nodded.

Lock was sure he went brain-dead for a second, because he was completely unable to respond.

Shock grabbed the ring from him and slipped it onto her finger.

After that happened, he regained some functionality. He also remembered that she had something to tell him.

"Hey" he began, unable to keep himself from grinning slightly, "What did you want to tell me?"

Her smile transformed into a smirk and her eyes went downwards to her stomach. As she spoke again, she placed a hand onto her stomach.

"Take a guess".

* * *

Here's the first oneshot from the "Titleless" universe. Obviously this takes place a little more than 2 years after the current place of the main story.

I think you can all guess what Shock's news was.

Nightmare Before Christmas, Lock, Shock, and Barrel (C) Tim Burton, Henry Selick, Touchstone Pictures

Plot and Creep (C) Me


End file.
